Temptation
by Jess J
Summary: Rated for sexual situations. Marishka grinned to herself. She would see to it his sleep was plagued with worries far worse than the ones he already possessed.


Author's note: I am still baffled with how this ship popped into my head. I'm even more baffled with how this story turned out. It reminds me slightly of my story Necrophilia, and it disturbs me that I wrote it just as much. But, I still post stories that disturb me, and this is no exception. I must warn, there is smut, so don't complain if you no like smut. Please review, and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue. Savvy?

88888888888888888888888

****

TEMPTATION

Fear mixed with lust was intoxicating for Marishka. She loved the two scents mingling in the air around her victims, it whetted her appetite more than the pounding of their heart and the rush of their blood. And then when blood and sex mingled, rapture for her senses.

She preferred it ended in death and her hunger being sated, but her master had other plans for tonight's victim. So she was only seducer and temptress for Velkan, not killer. No matter how badly she longed to feed on his blood.

The last male Valerious was lying on his bed, sound asleep and free of the worries every waking moment of his life burdened him with.

Marishka grinned to herself. She would see to it his sleep was plagued with worries far worse than the ones he already possessed.

Slowly she walked over, her clothing making soft rustling sounds as she neared his bed. She reached down, stroking his face gently, like a lover's touch. She watched as he stirred, eyes fluttering open slowly, then widening as he focused on her.

"Marishka!" he shouted with fear and loathing, shoving her away.

Cackling, Marishka backed away, watching as he quickly got out of the bed and grabbed a silver stake from under his pillow. She glanced up and down Velkan, licking her lips. She preferred her master of course, but that did not mean Marishka could not appreciate a well built body. She grinned wickedly as he growled low in his throat, charging her.

Velkan lunged at air though, as Marishka was behind him the moment he was close enough to strike her. She cackled and grabbed him, roughly throwing him back onto the bed and pouncing. He let out a surprised yelp when she kissed him, trying to push her away, but he was human.

Gender didn't matter here, race did.

Marishka enjoyed the little yelp he let out then. She enjoyed the grunt he tried to bite back while she was grinding her hips down against his. She repeated the action, this time earning a full fledged groan, and the feel of it entering her mouth was delightful. She could feel the reluctant in his limbs and it thrilled her. While it was nothing in comparison to the pleasure she gained from satisfy her master, it was thrilling and sending a wonderful liquid warmth into her womb.

Still struggling, Velkan managed to pull his face away from hers, breaking the twisted kiss she had given him. He glared and tried to break free from her, finally managing to shove her away again. He looked around for his stake, only to look back up at her hand, waving the stake in front of her smirking face.

"You want this?" she asked, backing up towards the window of his room. "Go fetch," she taunted as she threw the stake out, giggling cruelly.

Velkan panted and glared, crouched on his bed. "Kill me and get it over with then," he growled out. "But I won't go without a fight."

The fear that flickered in Velkan's eyes as Marishka removed her top nearly made her purr. He was scared of what she could do to him, would do to him, if it didn't involve killing him. She slowly walked up to the bed, slipping out of the rest of her flimsy clothing. She could feel the liquid heat down between her thighs growing as he looked away, as if willing himself not to give in even though it was obvious that he wanted to.

Glancing at the thin pants he wore gave away his desire. And why wouldn't he feel desire? She was a beautiful woman, or else she would not be one of her master's select.

Marishka reached out, grabbing Velkan's hair and forcing him to face her. He glowered up, but she could read his body, the panting, the then layer of sweat covering his tanned skin, the telltale bulge in his pants.

"You cannot win this, Velkan. You even try to fight, it will be with an unwilling body," she whispered into his ear, something between a hiss and a purr. Her eyes flashed yellow when he shuddered, his eyes closing, his lips parting and letting out a shaky gasp.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaky as the gasp he'd let out a moment ago. He shrugged off her touch when she stroked his bare chest, then grunted as her grip on his hair tightened and she yanked his head back.

"To make you beg me to kill you and to turn you, and to cry with despair as you do," she whispered in a deceptively gentle voice.

Velkan glowered up at her. "I will not beg," he hissed.

"Oh, you will," Marishka corrected with a smirk. "You will, and I will find rapture from your pleas," she told him before shoving him back onto the bed, moving to kiss him savagely. She grabbed his wrists as he tried to beat on her chest, forcing his palms to open and his fingers to brush over her breasts.

Velkan cried out as if in pain, his eyes shut tightly. He tried to break free from her grasp, growling and shoving at her, but he only ended up pushing at her breasts and making her grin and purr with pleasure. He grunted in frustration, keeping his eyes shut.

Marishka leaned down, nipping at his jaw, suckling his jugular, her eyes closing as she savored the sweet, tempting hum of blood rushing through his veins, accompanied by the rapid beat of his pounding heart.

"If you ask me to give you mercy," she breathed into his ear, "I shall."

"Never," was the defiant reply her victim gave as he stilled, lying stiff and tense beneath her, every muscle in his body taught.

"You know, you're body's demeanor at the moment as serving only to make me want this more. So stiff and rigid," she said softly with a suggestive grin. "So hot, so hard, makes me think you want to make me desire you."

Velkan almost roared with rage, shoving roughly and finally ripping free, grabbing her throat and pinning her to the wall. He ripped his pants off and thrust into her roughly, keeping his eyes closed at all times.

Marishka moaned wantonly, , digging her nails into Velkan's back as he grunted and thrust into her, forceful and rough. She grinned to herself, relishing in the violence, the knowledge that if she were human, she would be practically ripped in two serving only to thrill her.

It was building in both of them, his movements becoming even more frenzied, his grunts growing louder, his fingers digging almost painfully into her hips, her moans growing louder as well, her nails cutting the skin of his shoulders. Suddenly there was a burst inside her, and she felt her body spasm with liquid fire, coursing through the whole of her even as his seed spilled into her.

The sound of panting and the feeling of Velkan's heaving chest pressing against hers was all she was aware of as she came down from the high. She watched him as he opened his eyes wide, abruptly, realization of his actions clear in them as he pulled himself out and away from her, collapsing onto the floor.

Marishka grinned cruelly and walked past him, quickly redressing. She walked over to him, kneeling down to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. "Sleep, Lover. Sleep and forget until the next night," she told him, her voice strangely comforting.

Velkan made no movement, no acknowledgement though. He just stared at the place on the wall where he had slammed her against it. His eyes were wide, his body broken.

For a moment, Marishka almost felt something akin to pity for the mortal, then she stood and morphed, flying out the window and back towards her home where she could rest in her master's arms and forget the warmth.


End file.
